Dark Types
by RonaldoismyWaifu
Summary: There's never been a dark type gym leader- until now that is! Jane is thirteen years old and ready to set out on her Pokemon journey and prove to the world dark types are nothing to be afraid of by becoming the world's first dark Pokemon master!
1. T

Jane was playing in the forest with a bunch of bug type Pokémon. Suddenly, the sky went dark. The Caterpie on her shoulders stopped chittering. A giant monster Pokémon swooped down in front of Jane. It was black, with a body that looked almost like a shadow. Its eyes were bright blue. She wanted to run, but she was frozen in terror. The Pokémon placed one of its skinny arms on Jane's forehead. Then she thought of something. A Pokémon that scary-looking probably doesn't get much love from people. She decided to give it a big hug. The Pokémon paused for a moment and gave Jane what she thought was a warm look. Before she could do anything else, she woke up.

Jane went downstairs and told her mother all about the dream she and the scary-looking Pokémon she saw. Her mother was angry. "That Pokémon you saw in your dream was a Darkrai! It makes you have endless nightmares and then kills you while you sleep!" she said. Jane was confused. The Darkrai that she saw seemed friendly. Her mother made her promise that if she ever saw Darkrai in her dreams again, she would run away as fast as she could. It would be years before she would ever see Darkrai again.


	2. o

It was Jane's thirteenth birthday. She leafed through her copy of _Encyclopedia Bulbapedia_ one last time before putting in her bag. She was finally ready to begin her very own Pokémon journey. She had wanted to become a trainer as soon as she turned ten, but her mother didn't want her to leave home when she was that young. It always seemed like she didn't trust Jane very much. She had been fascinated with dark type Pokémon for as long as she could remember, but her mother didn't approve of that. In fact, she was always trying to convince her that dark types were dangerous and she should never go near them. They lived in a small town on Cinnabar Island in the Kanto Region. Many years ago, there was a volcanic eruption that almost destroyed the entire town, but luckily, every person on the island was evacuated in time. However, legend has it that one man saw an Absol, the harbinger of death and destruction, beckoning at him just before the eruption. Once the townspeople went back to the island to try and rebuild, they found that the Absol was the only Pokémon left on the island that had survived. Overcome with fear, the townspeople decided to kill it. Ever since then, dark types were seen as a death omen, and were to be avoided at all costs. But Jane didn't believe that. After all, she had met one herself and lived to tell the tale.


	3. l

Jane was sitting on the beach watching some kids feeding a Wingull. She held a bright red Pokéball in the palm of her hand. She wondered what the first Pokémon she was going to catch would be. Everyone had always told her that the first Pokémon you catch is the one that always grows closest to you. She looked around for a bit until she spotted a tiny Zorua hiding underneath the boardwalk. It had scratches all over its body. Jane grabbed some potions out of her bag and healed it. She smiled and grabbed her Pokéball. Zorua was one of her favorite Pokémon. She threw the ball at it, but it broke out immediately. "What a dingus," said a British-sounding voice. Jane turned around and saw a girl who looked like she was about her age. "Don't you know you need to weaken a Pokémon before you can capture it? That one already had low health, and you just ruined your chances of catching it by healing it," said the girl. "Shoot," said Jane. "I only had that one Pokéball too," she said. The girl handed her a Nest Ball. "Here, this ball should be more effective than a regular Pokéball, even if that Zorua is still at full health. Jane threw the Nest Ball and easily caught the Pokémon. "Thank you for helping me capture that Zorua, but I never actually caught what your name was," she said. The girl smirked at her. "My name is Sarah, and I'm an Ace Trainer from a faraway region. Now, are you going to stand there like a dingus, or are you going to battle me?"


	4. d

Sarah threw out her Pokémon. It was an Eevee, but its fur was silver instead of brown. "Wow! You have a shiny Pokémon?! Where did you find it?" asked Jane. Sarah laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked slyly. Jane threw out her Zorua. Except Zorua didn't come out of the ball. A cute-looking Snubull came out instead. As soon as Eevee saw it, she ran right back into her Pokéball. Suddenly, the Snubull transformed back into Zorua. He jumped into Jane's arms. "That was pretty sneaky, you little trickster," said Jane playfully. "Now that I think about it, I think I'll call you Trickster," she said. "Hey! You can't just win a battle by scaring the other Pokémon!" said Sarah. "You have to make the other Pokémon faint!" she said. Before Jane could respond, Sarah put her hands on her shoulders. "I've got an idea. Why don't I come with you, and I can teach you how to be a good trainer that doesn't mess everything up, okay?" she said. Sarah was annoying Jane just a little bit, but she didn't seem like the type of person to accept no for answer. "Sure, why not," she said. Before she could do anything else, Sarah was already dragging her over to the Cinnabar Island Gym.


End file.
